Buenos días, princesa
by I'm your dream
Summary: Soñaba todas las noches en despertarme a tu lado. Sentir como me decía al oído un 'Buenos días, mi princesa' y darme aquellos besos que tanto me gustaban. Quiero vivir esa experiencia. Hacerla real. Tenerte a mi lado y que ninguna chica te apartara. Pero, no va a hacerse realidad, ¿verdad? Solo me ves como a tu hermana, ¿no?


**Vocaloid no me pertenece.   
**

Soñaba todas las noches en despertarme a tu lado. Sentir como me decías al oído un ''Buenos días, mi princesa'' y darme aquellos besos que tanto me gustaban. Quiero vivir esa experiencia. Hacerla real. Tenerte a mi lado y que ninguna chica te apartara. Pero, no va a hacerse realidad, ¿verdad? Solo me ves como a tu hermana, ¿no? En cada clase me abrazabas y me besabas las mejillas como tan solo unos hermanos cualquiera. Pero, desde que vino ella a tu vida, nada a sido igual. Te alejaste de mí. Solo me saludabas y te cambiaste de sitio. Ahora te ponías siempre con ella, a su lado. Y me dolía. Sentía como mi corazón se rompía en mil. Esto era una pesadilla.

Cada vez que salía de clase, os encontraba a los dos dándoos besos mientras ella me miraba. Yo bajaba la mirada. Quería morirme. Cada vez que salías con ella, me cortaba los brazos. No podía más.

-Rin, voy a salir.- Me avisaste. Yo asentí con la cabeza mirando el suelo. Tu te paraste y, antes de abrir la puerta, te acercaste a mi.- Oye, mírame.- Yo seguía mirando al suelo, incapaz de mirarte a los ojos.- Rin...- Cerré los ojos cansada. Pero, los abrí de repente cuando noté que una de tus manos me cogía del mentón y me obligaba a mirarte a los ojos.- ¿Qué te ocurre?-Me preguntaste serio.

-Nada...- Te contesté levantándome mientras me soltabas. No dí ni un paso, cuando me cogiste de la muñeca y me abrazaste.

-Se que te pasa algo...-Dijiste sin soltarme. Yo no hice nada. Sentía como mis brazos me pesaban. No podía corresponder a aquel abrazo.- Dímelo.- Me susurraste.- Te quiero, y no quiero verte sufrir.- La gota que colmó el vaso. Me querías. Pero no de la forma que yo te quería.

-Eres idiota.- Comencé a llorar.- Un gran idiota.- Me separé de ti y subí corriendo hacia mi habitación. Cerré fuertemente la puerta. Intentaste abrirla, pero me negaba. Gritaste, empujaste la puerta, la zarandeabas. Pero no cedí. No quería verte. Te rendiste y te fuiste. Escuché como abrías la puerta y la cerrabas. Lloré. No podía con esta carga. Cuando estaba segura de que no estabas en casa, bajé a la cocina. Cogí un cuchillo y comencé a cortarme de nuevo. La sangre comenzaba a fluir hasta llegar al suelo. Gota a gota. A cada gota de sangre, gota de lágrima. Seguí lastimándome el brazo con pequeños cortes.- Soy una enferma. Una puta enferma.- Me insultaba mientras seguía lastimándome. Me odiaba a mi misma por amar a mi hermano.

Limpié el cuchillo lleno de sangre. Los cortes comenzaban a curarse formando una especia de cicatriz. Pero no me importaba. Cuando terminé de limpiarlo, bajé las mangas ocultando las heridas. No quería que mi hermano se enterase. Justo cuando me bajé las mangas, entraste. Tu rostro, al verme, era fría. No mostrabas ningún sentimiento. Nada. Bajé la mirada. Tu me ignoraste y te sentaste en el sofá. Me extrañé.

-Corté con ella.- Dijiste de la nada mientras mirabas la televisión apagada.- Quería verte lejos de mí, pero yo no quise.- Me miraste sonriéndome. Yo me sonrojé.

No podía cree lo que estaba escuchando.- Te quiero mucho, Rin.- Me dijiste antes de levantarte y acariciarme la mejilla. Mi corazón poco a poco comenzó a latir fuertemente. Me colocaste un mechón de mi pelo tras mi oreja y me besaste. Me quedé en shock, pero, correspondí. Que les den a aquellos que veían mal el incesto. Ahora era feliz. Ahora podía decirte sin miedo ''Buenos días, mi niño'', y sentirme la chica más afortunada del mundo.

**Ok, no sé por qué lo escribí, pero me vino la inspiración 8D. Eso si, me quedo muy raro ._.. Pero, como era mi primer One-shot, pues he decidido subirlo (?) Ok,no, era porque me obligaron xDD. Pero bueno, los demás capítulos, lo tengo por la mitad, a si que entre este mes y al otro, los subiré, paciencia criaturitas del Señor *^*. ** **Y sin más gilipolleces que decir, esta loca se larga :3. Paz y amor (?)**

**P.D: Reviews *-*. **


End file.
